Here We Go Again
by thenewbestthing
Summary: Grover and Nico think they have the perfect song to describe Percy and Annabeth's relation... But do Annabeth and Percy agree?


**Hey! So if you read and reviewed my first story The Study Game** **thanks so much! I really appreciate it! This is my second one shot and I hope you all like it just as much! Again please review!! I worked hard on this one.. It took forever! Like 3 days to make and please ignore all my spelling and grammar problems, I don't have word so.. **

**Anyway please go listen to the song it is Here We Go Again by Demi Lavoto.. this isn't a one of those song fics, it just has the song in there to help tell the story and stuff .... Um anyway review and enjoy!**

"PERCY!"

I sprang out of my make shift bed on the couch only to find Grover and Nico standing in my living room.

"Guys! I don't ask a lot of you, but there are two rules you agreed to follow. One don't come over duringone of my dates with Annabeth, and two no waking me up! And you maneged to break BOTH of those rules in one day!" I looked at the clock and cursed. I only had an hour before Annabeth came over.

Now don't get me wrong, Annabeth loves Nico and Grover but they always seam to manege to A embarrass us B ruin our dates or C cause zombie and skeletons to run loose around Manhattan. Yea so as you can see, Annabeth isn't so fond of them comingover on our date nights. And tell you the truth, neither am I.

"But Percy! We have a great reason this time! You have to listen to this song!" said Grover. He really seamed excited about this. I glanced at th e clock and groaned.

"Make it quick."

So normally when your a 16 year old guy and your friends want you to listen to this song, they turn on rap or at least pop. But no, My friends, one who mind you is goth and the other is god of the wild tuned on a song by a girl named Demi Lavoto.

"Isn't she form Disney?" I asked. Don't ask me how i knew, you don't want to know.

"Yea but listen!" said Nico.

"You two have officially lost it."

My alarm went off telling me Annabeth would be here in 5 minutes.

I groaned. "This better be woth it."

"It is! Dude we heard this song and thought --"

"Found it!" Nico interrupted Grover, "But yea Percy I swear that Annabeth had to have written his song. Its perfect for you two, well.. from her point of view."

I was about to complaine but they turned the song on.

the lyrics stared:

_**I throw all of your stuff away **_

_**And then i clear you out of my head**_

_**I tear you out of my heart **_

_**and ignore all your messages **_

"Um guys this isn't sounding too good so far." I commented, but all i got for a response was a

"SHHHHHH!"

_**I tell everyone we are through **_

_**cuz I'm so much better without you **_

_**but its just another pretty lie **_

_**cuz i break down **_

_**every time you come around **_

"See," said Nico, "It gets better." I just rolled my eyes.

_**oo**_

_**so how did u get here under my skin**_

_**i swore that Id never let you back in**_

_**should have know better **_

_**than trying to let you go**_

_**cuz here we go go go again**_

_**as hard as I try I know I cant quit **_

_**there's something about you thats so addictive**_

_**were fallen together **_

_**you'd think that by now I'd know **_

_**cuz here we go go go again**_

"See what we mean! It is totally Annabeths point of view on your relationship!"

"Grover, Nico, "I sighed, "YOU TWO HAVE OFFICIALLY LOST IT!"

"Percy just listen." Grover sounded as if i was the one who lost it. Man I need better friends.

_**you never know what you want **_

"Which is true. " said Nico.

_**and you never say what you mean **_

"Again totally true man." I rolled my eyes at Grover.

_**but I start to go insane **_

_**every time that you look at me **_

They both looked at me, "Come on, you know that one is true."

_**you only here half of what I say **_

"Ha! Do you ever hear all that she says to you? No? didn't think so." Said Grover obviouslypleased with himself.

"Alright so some of them have been oddly acurate okay? But by the way, don't ever tell that to Annabeth."

_**and your always showing up to late **_

"I am never on time." I agreed.

_**and I know that I should say goodbye but its no use**_

_**cant be with or without you **_

"Dude Percy. You see why we made you listen to this? It is totally what Annabeth thinks about your relationship!"

I sighed, the lyrics did fit us, unfortunately.

_**oo**_

_**so how did u get here under my skin**_

_**i swore that Id never let you back in**_

_**should have know better **_

_**than trying to let you go**_

_**cuz here we go go go again**_

_**as hard as I try I know I cant quit **_

_**there's something about you that's so addictive**_

_**were fallen together **_

_**you'd think that by now I'd know **_

_**cuz here we go go go again **_

_**again **_

_**and again **_

_**and again **_

_**and again **_

The verses were really accurate but that wasn't the part that scared me. The chorus made me do flashbacks to a couple months ago when I asked Annabeth what had made her fall for me...

"Hey Annabeth? So you know how you hated me at first?"

She looked at me and I could see the embarrassment on her face. "Yea why?"

"Well what changed that? I mean.. What made you like me as more than a friend?"

She was silent for a really long time, "I honestly dont know." She said in a small voice,  
"When I first meant you I told myself you were just another camper. I would give you the tour, learn your name and talk to you some but, I never thought..." She was quiet and I could tell this was hard for her. She honestly didn't know. "I mean after Thalia died I didn't want to get close to anyone. I promised myself that I wouldn't let myself get hurt from something like that again. So I really didnt reach out to people until I was claimed. And even then I was care full about it. So when you came I really didn't want to become friendswith you because I had a feeling you were the prophesy child. And after you were claimed I knew I had to stay away form you because of your prophesy." She looked at me as if apologizing.

I laughed "Chill Annabeth. I understand." I was quiet for a second as I watched her shift uncomfortably. "You don't have to tell me." I said quietly.

She looked away from me and we sat in silence for a minute. I was just watching her, you could practically see the gears in her mind working.

"I guess I was so rude to you because I was afraid to get hurt again. You're the kind of person you cant help but like Percy. So I was mean to you because I was trying to protect myself."

I smiled. Typical Annabeth.

A small smile appeared on her lips. "But no matter how many times I told myself I wouldn't let you in, you somehow maneged to get in anyway."

I was about to aske her why, but she beat me to it.

"I really don't know why Percy." She smirked at me knowing that was my next question. I swear sometimes she can read minds. "You just drew me to you."

"Hey I like this conversation." I said. She looked at me funny and opened her mouth to talk but I cut her off.

"I mean its not everyday someone tells me I'm irresistible." I smiled lighting the mood. "And Its pretty much every guys dream to hear their girlfriend tell them that they were just to amazing to hate and she had to fall for him."

She laughed and shooke her head.

I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"I guess I should have know huh?"

"Yea." I said, "You should have."

That was the day I had figured out I was in love with Annabeth. I mean, not just 'Oh i really like you and could just possibly love you' I mean full out head over heels love. I would do anything for her.

I was brought our of my flashback when a door opened.

Annabeth was here.

"Hey guys. " she said with a smile on her face. Which surprised me because I suspected her to be upset that Grover and Nico were here. "Um.." Wait? Was she laughing? " Why are you three _GUYS _listening got Demi Lavoto?"

I groaned and Annabeth cracked up.

"It was all their idea." I complained.

"Whatever." She said still laughing as she walked into the apartment to find my mom.

_**I throw all of your stuff away **_

_**and I clear you out of my head **_

_**and I tore you out of my heart**_

_**oo**_

_**oo **_

I watched Annabeth walk away and noticed something... She was singing silently along to the song.

_**so how did u get here under my skin**_

_**i swore that Id never let you back in**_

_**should have know better **_

_**than trying to let you go**_

_**cuz here we go go go again**_

_**as hard as I try I know I cant quit **_

_**there's something about you that's so addictive**_

_**were fallen together **_

_**you'd think that by now I'd know **_

_**cuz here we go go go again **_

_**here we go again**_

_**here we go again **_

_**should have know better **_

_**than trying to let you go **_

_**cuz her we go go go again **_

"You know this song?" I asked as she walked into the room to join us.

"Yea. My friend has a little sister and she is absolutelyin love with Demi Lavoto's songs right now." She shrugged her shoulders, " I thought it was pretty pathetic that I liked her album, but after seeing you three listening to her I don'tfeel so bad anymore." she said with a smirk on her face.

I looked over at Grover and Nico, they had their mouths spread into evil grins.

They both looked straight at me and I knew what they were going to ask before they even said it.

"Sooo Annabeth," said Grover in his best 'I'm really up to something but I'm gonna try to act causal and all cool about it' voice. "If you had to name one person that this song fit the best who would you name?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Annabeth, she caught on to what he was saying instantly. I saw a small blush appear on her cheeks and I really hoped Grover and Nico didn't notice, but then I saw the gleam in her eyes that always meant she was up to something and I realized it wouldn't matter if they had seen her blush, they had it coming.

Nico flinched realizing the gleam her eyes as the same one she gets when she does something to him, but it was to late.

"Well honestly Grover?" She asked all innocently and glanced over at me trying to sell it.

Grover grinned totaly oblivius to the fact that Annabeth knew what he was trying to do. "Honestly." He said.

"Well the song really reminds me of you."

Two things happened all at once. First Grover's jaw drooped to the ground and second Nico and I bust out laughing.

"W-what? WHY?"

"Well I was just thinking of some things Juniper said to me the other day..." she trailed off. And Grover started to panic. Which only made Nico and I start laughing harder.

For the rest of the song Annabeth and I laughed our butts off as Grover grabbed Nico and dragged him out of the apartment freaking out over what he did to make Juniper upset. The funnest part was that he didn't even realize or care that Nico was being thrown agents walls and yelling at Grover to let go of his arm because he was hurting him.

_**again **_

_**(and again)**_

_**(and again)**_

_**(and again) **_

_**(and again)**_

Annabeth caught me looking at her," What?" she asked.

I looked away, " Does the song really remind you of us?" I asked. I was a little afraid of the answer. I mean, I know I'm not the perfect boy friend, but I'm trying to get better.

_**again **_

_**(and again) **_

_**(and again) **_

_**(and again) **_

_**(and again) **_

_**(and again) **_

"You know what Sea weed brain. It does."

I looked at her appalled. I mean really? Was I that bad at this?

_**(and again) **_

_**(and again)**_

_**(and again) **_

"But Percy," she said wail laying her head on my shoulder.

_**(and again)**_

_**(and again) **_

_**(and again) **_

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

_**(and again)**_


End file.
